This renewal proposal is requesting NIH support for an eight bed General Clinical Research Center at the Medical University of South Carolina. Major areas of study include: mineral metabolism and its regulation in health and diseases; platelet aggregation in diabetes mellitus; design and evaluation of neurotranshibitor drugs; prostaglandins and the control of renal water excretion; salt metabolism in children of normal and hypertensive parents; the adrenergic neuron as a storage and release site of propranolol in man; detection and characterization of connective tissue disease; the kallikrein-kinin system in renal function, hypertensive and other diseases; and the metabolism, pharmacokinetics and pharmacodynamics of propranolol stereoisomers in normal and hypertensive man. The proposed work is to be carried out in an environment which emphasizes interdisciplinary collaboration between basic biomedical scientists and clinical investigators. Analytical and synthetic chemistry and biochemistry are of central importance to the work in this General Clinical Research Center.